


sun in mouth

by seafoamblues



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Fingering, Canon Related, Come Eating, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Difference, M/M, Mirror Sex, OT12 - Freeform, Riding, Romance, Size Difference, Smut, not really but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seafoamblues/pseuds/seafoamblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris' life revolves around the sun, which just so happens to be Baekhyun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sun in mouth

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from my [livejournal](http://seafoamblues.livejournal.com/1270.html).

* * *

 

Baekhyun is Kris' precious sunshine.  
  
He likes how he can pull the smaller boy so effortlessly into his bed, grabbing him by the wrist, and Baekhyun is easily guided, like a puppy, falling over him. And all though Kris sometimes exaggerates with an "oof" and a laugh, Baekhyun's slight frame on top of him makes hardly any difference, but it actually makes _all_ the difference, because it keeps him warm.  
  
Baekyun's arm is slender, his wrist is slim, and Kris' long fingers wrap around the delicate bird bones and blanket his pale skin. Usually when the younger boy sprawls across him Kris will only exhale slightly through his nose, almost like a sigh of content, barely noticeable. Occasionally Baekhyun will squirm and wriggle in Kris' grasp if he wraps his arms around him, holding him close, and call him a giant oaf, an ogre, a brute, a beast. Sometimes he'll slap him softly, playfully. But he soon relaxes against Kris, nestling into his chest, nuzzling his face into his neck and pressing sweet kisses along his throat.  
  
If Zitao is there, he'll pshaw at them because it's his room, too, but Kris ignores him, so engrossed in Baekhyun: Baekhyun on top of him, Baekhyun showering him with affection, _Baekhyun_ , breathing in the scent of him.  
  
Baekhyun is soft. He is pliant beneath his touch, the blood underneath his skin humming as he quivers with a life and energy that was once unknown to Kris. His hands are small, girlish hands that are dwarfed by Kris' large ones. One glides easily across his the expanse of his palm, their long fingers intertwining. While veins web Kris' hands and give them texture, Baekhyun's are smooth, his fingers tapered. Kris likes to stroke those fingers almost absent-mindedly while they watch a movie, Baekhyun sitting on his lap. When he reclines against Kris, their bodies fit together as though Baekhyun was his missing puzzle piece that he found after being lost for so long.  
  
When he's tense after a hectic schedule, Baekhyun will appear at his back to soothe the knots in his shoulders, rubbing them out, gone, and away. Instinctively he'll tilt his head back and close his eyes, parting his lips slightly to let a sigh of relief filter past them. The vocalist chuckles, manicured nails softly scratching the skin beneath the fabric of his shirt, and Kris will involuntarily shudder and breathe out a moan as he melts under his touch.  
  
"Poor big guy," he's said before, "it's hard playing leader, huh?"  
  
Both know that "playing leader" is harder than it sounds. They can joke about it, but there is an underlying seriousness in the statement. There is no pretending, no half-assed attempts at making everything appear driven and put-together, fumbling with abstract concepts of authority and leadership. There is only control and capability, and leaders aren't allowed to make mistakes in the real world. Everything they say and do is under constant scrutiny and vulnerable to criticism.  
  
Baekhyun is excellent at perception, picking up on Kris' cues and the signs of distress he exudes that no one else – especially not Kris – can detect, nonetheless resolve. For instance, Junmyeon is usually referred to as the overall leader of EXO, leaving Kris feeling very small despite his looming size, and his efforts forgotten. Baekhyun makes him remember. He is the salve for the wounds that cut and sting when so-called fans label him as "useless," the one that gives him undying support. His loyalty is as unwavering as the promise that the sun will rise every day.  
  
  


☼

  
  
Kris returns Baekhyun's encouragement with his own, naturally and with gratitude. Stress isn't an ailment only leaders are afflicted with: Baekhyun is pressured to do his absolute best in singing, no embarrassing voice cracks or straining to reach high notes allowed. He sets sometimes unrealistic terms for himself, priding himself in his voice – because without it, who would he be? – and despite his cockiness, his palms sweat over various insecurities threatening to blow his cool.  
  
Before he was expected to sing the national anthem at the football game, Kris alone confronted him backstage. His eyes were determined but the way his lips were drawn taut, nearly disappearing into his face, told Kris he was nervous. Understandable, considering the size of the audience and the venue itself.  
  
After placing a hand on Baekhyun's shoulder, Kris imagined he could feel the boy's legs trembling beneath the weight. Kris knew that it wasn't his firm grip that made Baekhyun unsteady. He quickly decided to take Baekhyun's hand in his instead, threading their fingers together and giving it a tight, reassuring squeeze.  
  
"You'll do fine, Baek. I believe in you. We all do."  
  
Baekhyun swallowed audibly, and the voice that came out of his mouth was tight and close to breaking. "I know. Thanks."  
  
Kris had heard him warming up before walking into the back room, and he hoped he hadn't stretched his voice too much. The feeble croak worried him a bit, but he was confident that once he got out on the field, the song would flow out of him effortlessly. His consoling words would prove to be a balm for him.  
  
He slipped his hand out of Baekhyun's with some difficultly (Baekhyun latched onto his index finger for a brief moment before letting his hand fall back at his side somewhat pitifully) and ruffled his hair. He patted it back into place, but his touch lingered, smoothing out his hair while slowly petting the top of his head.  
  
"Don't do that," he whispered. "Kiss me instead."  
  
So Kris did. He stooped down to reach him but didn't have to go far, as Baekhyun stood on his tiptoes to meet his lips. He lifted his hands to cradle his face, pulling him closer, but Kris could hear the staff calling his name, so he put his hands over Baekhyun's and loosened his hold on him. When he pulled away, he noticed how the boy's eyes glistened, and felt a sharp pang near his heart. He swallowed the feeling down and gave his band mate the best gummy grin he could muster at that moment.  
  
"You're gonna do great."  
  
To his joy (and relief), Baekhyun smiled at him. Such an action made his entire face brighten, and Kris' heartbeat instantly began to quicken in his chest.  
  
"'Course I will. I'm your boyfriend, Byun Baekhyun. I won't let you down."  
  
He never does.  
  
As the staff hurriedly shooed Kris away and powdered yet another layer of foundation on Baekhyun's face, Kris walked back to his seat feeling like he had the sun in his mouth.  
  
  


☼

  
  
Kris likes the mornings where the first rays of sunlight stream through the window and illuminate the younger boy's back, bathing him with molten gold. His fingertips dance down the curve of his spine to the dip in his back and Baekhyun snuggles closer, sleepily muttering something unintelligible into his neck. He'll tip his chin up to his lips and kiss him while his eyes are still closed.  
  
Sometimes Baekhyun will try to "seduce" him after dinner by wiggling his butt provocatively as the last of the sun's beams highlight his curves. He'll giggle as Kris pulls him into his lap and encircles him with his embrace, saying something along the lines of "You can't resist me," or, "I'm just too much for you." The older man has to squint at him in the rapidly darkening room, and decides that he likes looking at Baekhyun better in the sunrise than in the sunset.  
  
When they make love it's usually in the dark, however, after everyone has gone to sleep. Baekhyun adamantly believes in unrestricted pleasure, vowing to be as loud as he wants, whenever he wants. Kris compromises and will only touch him when the others are gone or unconscious. Striving for quietness or politeness is usually disregarded when they're caught up in each other, though, and in the morning certain members might tease or gripe about a gasp or a moan that woke them up in the middle of the night.  
  
In the dark, Kris can't see the bruises he's leaving on Baekhyun's porcelain skin as he digs his fingers into supple hips while Baekhyun rides him. He throws his swan's neck back, long and elegant, throat quivering with drawn-out moans. Kris recalls when jewels once adorned the side of his neck at the awards show in China, and how he had wanted to follow the path of his skin with his tongue in the maze the scattered gems created. He would bite each one of them off and stick them to his soft stomach, his jutting hips, his rounded thighs. How gorgeous he had been then, smoky eyeliner and a flawless complexion, blond hair styled like that of an angel. How gorgeous he is now, bouncing on his lap and glistening with a sheen of sweat as he moans his name. He's practically shining, glowing with energy as he soaks up the moon's brilliance. Kris is blinded by his beauty, and he suddenly feels a wave of possessiveness over this ethereal creature. _Mine_ , he thinks, _Byun Baekhyun is mine_.  
  
He has to remind himself that Baekhyun is one of the greatest privileges he'll ever receive.  
  
Baekhyun comes with a gasp and a low, shuddering moan, painting Kris' abdomen with white. Moving his hips languidly, he rides his orgasm out. He's still deeply seated when Kris drags his fingers through the cum on his stomach, lifting them up to his mouth. He licks the dripping liquid off his fingers slowly, almost thoughtfully. Baekhyun watches with wide eyes, mesmerized, and a whimper building in his throat that presents itself as a squeak. Kris swallows and a smile spreads across his face.  
  
"You taste so good."  
  
Baekhyun cries out in embarrassment and collapses on top of him, hiding his face in his chest as Kris shakes with laughter.  
  
  


☼

  
  
When they're ready to sleep and the smaller man is in his arms and curled up beside him, feeling his hummingbird heartbeat against his chest, he speaks suddenly.  
  
"What do you like about me?"  
  
Kris doesn't miss a beat. "Everything."  
  
Baekhyun knuckles him in the ribs, tenderly. "No, really."  
  
"I like everything about you."  
  


☼

  
  
Kris instigates it every time, when the need for Baekhyun is so real that it overwhelms his senses and puts them on overdrive. They kiss for a while, on the floor of the bedroom because they're too busy with each other and the bed is too far (three feet away), and Baekhyun can't keep his hands off of his cock. Kris grabs hold of his fingers and traps them in his fist, saying, "I need these inside me." His voice is rough and his eyes are even rougher, glittering like unpolished diamonds with the intensity of _now_ and longing, and Baekhyun complies to calm him down.  
  
Baekhyun finger fucks him nice and slowly in front of the full-length mirror because that's what the leader demands. Kris likes to watch as his long, thin fingers disappear into him and reappear all slick and shiny, coaxing the moans from his throat. He's propped up on his elbows with his long legs drawn up, trying hard not to roll his head back every time Baekhyun's fingertips brush against his prostate. The smaller man murmurs words of appraisal, his lips hardly moving, and watches Kris' face as he watches him fuck him. The hand that isn't being buried inside his ass, four fingers knuckle-deep, rests reassuringly on his stomach; Baekhyun stretches over him to brush the sweaty bangs off his brow as he sputters out little gasps and pants.  
  
Kris lifts his hips up from the floor, grunting quietly as Baekhyun crooks his fingers just the right way. He doesn't even have to do it for long: Kris stares intently in the mirror and the sight of him being stuffed full brings him to climax, vision blacking out momentarily as his thighs tremble and his stomach clenches. Baekhyun carefully pulls out and crawls to his side, lapping the cum off his abdomen like a kitten drinking from a bowl of milk. The feeling of his tongue gets a groan out of Kris, and Baekhyun lifts his head as the corners of his lips curl into a dazzling smile.  
  
"You taste good, too."  
  


☼

  
  
Kris likes to think the sun grows brighter every day, and it's only because Baekhyun is in life.  
  
He wonders if this is what falling for someone feels like, and if he'll ever hit the ground. Maybe he'll just keep flying too close to the sun, but not close enough to get burned.


End file.
